Facing the Future
by getcarter
Summary: The team deals with the aftermath of leaving Colonel O'Neill behind. Missing scene btwn The Lost City 2 and New Order


**Disclaimer**: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: I wrote this episode tag while waiting for the Season 8 to begin. I was a new fan and was bursting at the seams for the new season. When I saw New Order, I was bitterly dissapointed with the lack of...well...anything emotional regarding Jack's absencein light of the heartwrenching scenes in the Lost City.Istumbled across this on my hard drive and after reading it again, I thought...eh, not too bad so I thought I would post it anyway. It's not much, but hope you like it.

* * *

Cold...it was so cold.

Sam could feel the smooth texture of the ice underneath her outstretched hand. Behind the wall of ice was Colonel O'Neill, his eyes locked on hers.

"We can't just leave him like this" Sam whispered,unshed tears glistening in her eyes.

Daniel and Teal'c stood motionless as they watched the Colonel. Daniel was the first to respond. He gently placed his hands on Sam's shoulders.

"We don't really have a choice, Sam."

Carter slowly nodded her head in realization and dropped her hand from the ice. The remaining members of SG1 walked together out of the cave and left Colonel O'Neill alone in the cold darkness.

* * *

The next few hours passed by in a blur. Major Carter, Daniel, and Teal'c stood in silence in the elevator as they waited to reach their destination. Daniel noticed the tired slump of Carter's shoulders and he reached out and gently touched her arm in support. Carter lifted her eyes to him and gave him a small nod and a smile. She would pull it together and get through the debriefing - of that he had no doubt, it was the aftermath he was worried about. They had only just lost Janet and now...

Daniel mentally shook off his train of thought as the doors to the lift opened and they found themselves face to face with General Hammond. He stood proud and tall as he saluted them. "Welcome home, SG-1" he said warmly. Carter immediately stepped to attention and returned the salute. Hammond looked at each member of his former flagship team. He marveled at the strength and integrity that they possessed. He had a soft spot in his heart for this particular team and right now they were hurting.

"Colonel O'Neill?" Hammond softly voiced the question, although he could tell the answer just by the look on their faces.

Major Carter gave a small shake of her head, her eyes locked on the General.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Hammond nodded solemnly. Then in an uncharacteristic move, he enveloped Sam into his arms. She stood stiffly partly due to shock and partly to keep her feelings at bay.

"You will get him back, Major" Hammond whispered quietly and then released her. He then grabbed Teal'c and Daniel in a quick embrace and then stepped into the waiting elevator. The doors closed and the three team members stood looking at one another.

'Keep it together, Sam, just one more hour.' Sam repeated in her head like a mantra. To her team, she said simply "Let's do this" and together they walked into the conference room.

As they rounded the corner, they found that most of the base had congregated in the small room. All eyes locked onto the trio and then a thundering round of applause started. Dr. Weir stepped forward.

"On behalf of the USAF and the SGC - not to mention the entire planet, we thank you for your sacrifice and courage in the face of the enemy."

Weir turned to address everyone in the room "Each and every one of you has made a significant contribution to our victory today. Even though most of the world will never know what has happened here, please know that in my eyes you are all heroes."

Champagne then began to flow as people began to exchange stories of the experience. Major Carter caught Dr. Weir's eyes and she nodded towards her office, motioning for Daniel and Teal'c as well.

When they were all seated, Dr. Weir smiled at them warmly. "I can't tell you how glad I am to see you made it back safely. Even though I've only been here a short time, I've grown quite fond of you."

"Thank you ma'am" Carter said quietly.

Dr. Weir noticed the pallor in her cheeks and then turned her gaze on the others.

"Daniel, Teal'c. I trust you are well?"

"I am, thank you" Teal'c responded with a slight incline of his head.

Daniel, who had been staring intently at his hands, finally voiced what the others were thinking.

"What are we going to do about Jack?"

Elizabeth had read most of their mission logs and understood the bond this particular team shared. She measured her words carefully.

"I understand that Colonel O'Neill has been placed in cryogenic biostasis"

"That's correct" Carter jumped in "At the present time, we have no way of reversing the process. I suggest we contact the Asgard to help - "

Dr. Weir cut her off with a wave of her hand. "Major, we will discuss our options in due time, but right now I want you all on stand down."

"With respect ma'am - " Carter began as Daniel chimed in.

"We have to help him while we still can!"

"And I agree" Weir stated patiently, "however, I want you all to take some time off. You've been through a lot these past few days. You need some time to regroup, clear your head."

Dr. Weir looked at the stubborn resolve on all of their faces and smiled inwardly. Yes, she would most definitely want them on her side of _any_ battle.

"Check in with the infirmary before you leave and then be back here at 0700 on Thursday morning. We'll discuss the Colonel's situation then. Dismissed."

* * *

Daniel walked out on the balcony of his apartment and looked up into the night sky. It was on crisp, clear nights like this when the stars shone brightly, that he missed Sha're the most. Only tonight, he was wasn't thinking of his late wife, he was thinking of his best friend. Even though his relationship with Jack was complex at best, his friendship and loyalty knew no bounds.

"We won't give up." Daniel whispered quietly into the night. "She needs you too much….we all do."

* * *

Teal'c sat on the floor surrounded by candles. His attempts to meditate were being hindered by thoughts of his friend. He hated leaving the Colonel behind. It was one of the rules Jack had taught him…'No one gets left behind'.

A muscle worked in Teal'c's jaw as he struggled to control his emotions. He knew that without the release his mind needed, he would be of no help to his team.

"I will not leave you behind, my friend" he said in the darkened room before his subconscious mind took over.

* * *

Sam walked though her front door and threw her jacket over the couch. She was exhausted – physically and emotionally. Had it only been yesterday that she was sitting on Colonel O'Neill's couch laughing and joking with the guys?

Sam ran her hands through her hair and stepped into her bedroom. Everything looked so normal – but how could it be! How could she possibly face the future when the Colonel was….. Quickly pushing the thoughts from her mind, Sam walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower as hot as she could stand. She then stepped under the hot spray – clothes and all – and let it pound the aches from her body. Only then, with the water streaming down her face, did she allow herself to cry.

* * *

In the cold darkness, he waits. 


End file.
